The Queen and Archangel
by M.N. Arias
Summary: What if the only reason Archangel's team stayed hidden for so long was because of a secret deal between Garrus and Aria? This is a one shot of that deal. This is a sex fic, and the first ever Garrus/Aria romance fic!


**This is a special V-day fic I made for a competition in the Aria's afterlife forum I decided to do an impossible pairing Garrus and Aria so I understand if you don't like this.**

Garrus has been running across the rooftops of Omega for what felt like minutes, but in reality was 5 hours his partner Sidonis, he received a message from an unknown contact, but he knew who it was, "All right Sidonis it's time to get back to base," he says as he turns around and starts running.

"That was sudden," Sidonis says as he follows, "You got a hot date?" He asks jokingly, he was Archangel, he didn't have time for the pleasures of the flesh, he was too busy saving Omega from itself, kinda like that one human comic Butler showed him, The Batman.

"There are somethings that I need to take care of," Garrus replies as he runs across the rooftops like a wraith, ready to draw his rifle and drop any criminal that threatened innocents, funny word here on Omega, innocence, doesn't seem to exist, but he still fights for those who might have it, but everyone here was a criminal in one way or another.

* * *

When Garrus and Sidonis got to base they took off their armor and showered, but Garrus didn't stay long, he put on his 'Normal' armor and walked out of the house, leaving Sidonis wondering why he was in such a hurry.

Garrus arrived at an abandoned lot, Not hard to find but relatively hidden by the shadows and red lighting that is Omega. Garrus waited for a few minutes until a black unmarked skycar landed in the middle of the lot, he walked to it, to only be met with a assault rifle out the window, "Identify yourself," the Batarian voice demanded.

"I don't have time for this," Garrus says, as he continues to walk up to the skycar.

"That's him," an Asari voice says as Garrus gets in the car, "Hello."

"Liselle," Garrus says, "when did you get the new guy?" He asks as he sits down.

"When the other tried to sell you out," she tells him as she leans forward, "mother wasn't happy with that,"

"Just get me there," Garrus says, as he closes his eyes and leans back on the chair.

* * *

The shuttle landed in a small Apartment complex a few blocks from afterlife, "You can leave," Garrus says coldly as he exits the shuttle.

The shuttle leaves with Liselle in it cursing that her mother had Archangel all to herself because of their agreement, "Take me back to Afterlife," she says.

Garrus walks into the apartment penthouse, "Nothing but the best," he comments as he sits down on the couch that looks very similar to the one in her lounge in Afterlife.

"That's right Archangel," Aria says from the second floor, leaning over the railing, "or now that we are alone should I call you detective?" She says as she walks down the stairs.

"I'd rather we keep this strictly professional," Garrus says.

"Strictly professional," Aria smirks as she stands in front of Garrus, "Well then let's get started,"

Garrus sighs as he stands up and walks over to Aria, "How do we start today?"

Aria pushes Garrus onto the couch and uses her Biotics to remove his pants, "My way," Aria says as she takes off her pants and sits on his now erected cock, "I see, Your tool still has a yearning for me." She says as she starts to slowly bounce up and down.

Garrus grunts not showing that he actually enjoys whenever he has to 'Serve' Aria, because he is Archangel, the vigilante of Omega, and she was the Queen, the one person who controlled the scum he killed on a daily basis.

Aria frowns, "You need to keep your part of the deal," she says coldly, which Garrus reacted to by grabbing her hips and thrusting, "That's a good Archangel," she says as if talking to a pet, but that's exactly what he was, Aria's pet, he just had a lot of privileges.

"You can be a real bitch you know that?" Garrus asks rhetorically.

"That's what I'm told," Aria smirks hiding the fact that even though they just started she already wanted to moan like a maiden on her first time, "Not many people live after saying that."

"Well lucky me," Garrus says as he turns her around and starts going faster, smiling a Turian smile that she wouldn't see, even to be as old as she is her pussy feels like she doesn't do this for a long period of time.

Aria Moaned silently, "Yes very lucky," for me, she finished in her head,

Garrus moves his hands from her hips to take off her shirt And then start to harshly handle they asari's breasts her nipples hardening in his grasp.

Aria smiled as she felt extreme euphoria from this 'Sworn enemy of injustice' who had a deal with the devil to keep his team safe, now he has to fuck her when she sees fit, which is whenever she gets the chance.

Garrus about to come doesn't tell Aria, no real reason to, as they don't reproduce like most species.

Aria moans as she feels Garrus comes unannounced inside of her, "Getting a little silent back there," she says dismissing the moan.

That's the first time in all this time he actually heard her moan, "Well it looks like you are getting louder," he says as he stands her up taking his cock out of her pussy, "Now I want you to do what humans call 'cuebone' to me," he says not sure if she knew what it was.

"Since you actually made me make a sound," _at least a loud enough on you could hear,_ "I'll indulge your little fetish," she says as she kneels down in front of him and grabs his cock and starts to smack it on her breasts and occasionally on his family jewels.

Garrus had to reisist grinning at Aria as she Cueboned him, "You have a pretty good technique," he says.

"I am the queen of Omega," she tells him, "I have the best everything," _even the best Turian, _she finishes in her mind, then stops cueboning him and starts to lick it.

Garrus resists the urge to groan as Aria starts licking his cock, it was the first time she's done anything like this, but from how she's doing it, it feels like she has wanted to do it for awhile, "You seem to like the taste," he gets out a minute after she starts.

Aria almost says that she does, but thinks better of it, "Really?" She asks flatly hiding that she loves this Turian's cock, "what gave you that idea?"

Garrus shrugs, "I don't know," he says, and Aria goes back to licking it, "Talented tongue," he whispers.

Aria smirks as she hears his last comment and stops licking, then starts giving him a 'blow job' as humans called it when a man got his cock sucked on.

Garrus stood up and grabs Aria's head, "I can't resist doing this," he says as he starts thrusting into her mouth hearing her choke a little As he feels himself about to come again.

Aria screams with joy in her head as Garrus starts fucking her mouth, _So good! _she screams in her head as Garrus comes in her mouth, and she has to resist the urge to swallow it.

Garrus pauses as he realized what he just did, "I…I'm…sorry," he says as he moves to pick up his pants when he hears Aria swallow.

"Leaving so soon?" Aria asks as she sits on the couch her legs spread wide open giving the Turian a full view of her pussy, "it was just getting so good…" she stopped realizing she just said she was enjoying him.

Garrus stopped and turned around to look at Aria, "Really?" he asked as he smiled and walked over to her.

"Yes," she says flatly trying to maintain the visage of being a cold queen of Omega, but then Garrus knelt down rather awkwardly and started licking her pussy, it was so unexpected that she moaned without realizing it which made Garrus lick all the harder.

"You seemed to like that," Garrus says stopping, "any reason why?" He asks as he stands up.

"Shut up and fuck," Aria orders him, which he so loyally obeys by standing her up and bending her over the couch as he starts fucking Aria while she moans like a young Maiden.

"You really like this today," he says as he comes again, "Let's try something new," he then takes his still erected cock and uses it to fuck Aria's ass, at which she moans from pain and pleasure.

"You are getting adventurous today!" She screams as he starts going harder.

Garrus feels like a great man, knowing that Aria is enjoying him, despite her bing a cold blooded bitch she has a great ass, and better pussy, his cock could testify for that, "True," he says as he goes harder.

Aria moans harder than before.

Garrus comes again and stops fucking her and let's her fall to the couch, "I should go," he says, but is stopped when Aria stands up and grabs his arm.

"And leave me alone?" She asks as she kisses his faceplates to which he responds by biting her bottom lip.

"I'll…st…stay…if…y…you want me to, he stutters out.

* * *

Sidonis sits on the couch when one of the human team members walks out of his room with a box of chocolates in a heart shaped box, and pink roses, "What's the special occasion?" He asks.

The man smiles, "On earth it's Febuary 14th," he says, "valentines day, I'm afterlife see my wife."

Sidonis shakes his head_ What in the spirits is valentines day? _he asks in his head as the human walks out of the house.


End file.
